matrixonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
The Zero One (Episode 1.3)
Agent Gray: You will investigate rumors of a previous "One" in Morpheus' past. While the reasons behind Morpheus' termination remain a mystery, any information about his past may assist us in tracing and eliminating the rogue agencies involved with the Assassin. We are sending you to meet with a reliable informant who claims to have had first-hand knowledge of a human who Morpheus thought was the "One" before he met Mr. Anderson. Operator: The informant, Niobe Selective Phage, agreed to meet in that building. He thinks you represent a rival faction. While his profile indicates that he has every incentive to cooperate, the Machines aren't absolutely sure we can trust him, so proceed with caution. Niobe Selective Phage: Hey, you're who I'm supposed to meet, right? Thanks for the advance in my bank account--I like the way you folks do business. So what can I tell you about this other "One" that Morpheus had once upon a time? Well, --hey! Did you hear something? Aw cripes, it's gotta be those Agents on my ass again! You gotta help me out! Operator: "Agents"? According to my readings, those aren't Agents, they're the imposters! Why would they have come back just to silence Niobe Selective Phage? There must be something he isn't telling us, but you'd better take them out before they get to him. Operator: That's all the imposter in the area. Niobe Selective Phage should be ready to talk now. Niobe Selective Phage: Th-thanks. I ow you one. Eh, listen, I think we'd better break up our little meeting here. Take this business card--I'll meet you at that address in a little while, okay? See you then. Operator: Niobe Selective Phage's skittishness is really holding this mission up. Maybe there's something we can do without him. Leave the area and I'll send you further instructions. Agent Gray: It seems that contact Niobe Selective Phage has done something to tempt the imposter Agents back into the dangers of the matrix. He will not be comfortable enough to divulge his information if they are allowed to remain in the area. We have located a band of the imposters nearby. Proceed to their location and destroy them. Operator: The imposter Agents are in that building. make sure you get rid of all of them. Ivory Pondsmith: Eeeep! Operator: All right. You got all the imposters. I don't know who the other guy is, but he seems harmless. Go on and leave the area. Agent Gray: The address from contact Niobe Selective Phage's business card is now uploading to you. You will proceed there and meet with Niobe Selective Phage. Operator: The area appears to be empty. You'd better search the premises. Operator: I'm starting to think this is a waste of time. I'll bet Niobe Selective Phage has... wait a sec. I'm picking up multiple signals entering the area. That better be him! Operator: Ah, it's Niobe Selective Phage and... friends of his, i guess. Niobe Selective Phage: Hey, you made it! I got a few of my buddies, and we're ready to go get rid of those Agents for good! You ready to roll? Operator: Niobe Selective Phage's lucky that these aren't real Agents after him. I guess we'd better humor him though, since we still need his info. Operator: Scanners are detecting powerful programs in that building--it looks like Niobe Selective Phage's data was correct. Just don't let him get himself killed, we still need his information on Morpheus' previous "One". Operator: That guy again? He couldn't have been "kidnapped" twice! Hold up, it looks like Niobe Selective Phage wants to talk to Ivory Pondsmith. Maybe they know each other? Ivory Pondsmith: Aaa! Keep that psycho Niobe Selective Phage away from me! Operator: That's all the bad guys, soldier. Hopefully that'll satisfy Niobe Selective Phage. Ivory Pondsmith: Aaa! Keep that psycho Niobe Selective Phage away from me! Operator: Whoa, Niobe Selective Phage killed Pondsmith! And now he wants you to put his business card on the body. I guess that if Pondsmith was leading the imposters to Niobe Selective Phage, that explains why you ran into him earlier today. Operator: Ugh. This Niobe Selective Phage is on quite the ego trip. Operator: Looks like you're all done there. Go ahead and lead Niobe Selective Phage outside. Agent Gray: Niobe Selective Phage seems particularly pleased with himself--we trust that this will increase his lucidity regarding the history of Morpheus' earlier "One." take him to the indicated safehouse and interrogate him. Operator: Niobe Selective Phage is anxious about the status of his next payment. Lead him to the active computer in the area--he'll be able to check his account from there. Operator: Niobe Selective Phage should be ready to deliver his part of the Morpheus' previous "One". Okay, my account looks good so here's the scoop: way before he found Neo, Morpheus thought this other dude was the "One." This fella was was one of those "extreme athlete" types: loved danger, huge ego and all that. He could pull off stunts you wouldn't believe, and he could learn skills incredibly quickly , especially combat stuff. He was also a real jerk and loved the idea of being everyone's "savior." So anyway-- Hey wait, did you hear something? Operator: Huh, it doesn't sound like that previous "One" has anything to do with the Assassin. The Machines are telling me to have you leave Niobe Selective Phage there for the imposters to deal with. You'd better get outside. Agent Gray: We may have been a bit hasty in allowing Niobe Selective Phage to be eliminated. perhaps we should discover what became of this previous "One" found by Morpheus. We shall have to find a more...reliable source of information. completed *''Episode 1.3: The Death of Morpheus (?)'' NPCs: Category:Machine Missions (Episode 1.3) Category:Episode 1.3 Missions